


真言套索

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin has a sexual fantasy for Obi-wan, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 假如在莫蒂斯son抓走的是欧比旺并让他堕入黑暗面。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 14





	真言套索

莫蒂斯，元尊之子所至处永夜降临，他高耸入云的宫殿如同燃着鬼火的逆卡巴拉之树。

天行者沿着铜墙铁筑攀援而上来到空阔的平台，远处隐约雷鸣不绝，几道闪电劈开夜空，壁火遥映下树旁绝地的轮廓与四周暗影难分难舍。

“看起来我又救了你一次，这是第几次了，欧比旺？来吧，我们赶紧离开这里。”安纳金松了口气四下环顾，除却暗金色的活火长明不灭，黑暗笼罩下宫殿静寂无声，暂时感知不到son的存在。他朝欧比旺纹丝不动的背影走近几步，再次不确定地开口，“Master？”

**Do you have——SINCERE AFFECTION for me,Anakin？**

沉默许久的绝地忽然以一种完全不同以往的口吻——在他听来和文崔斯故弄玄虚的语调有些类似，每个词之间蛇一样地黏连——问道。

“……什么？”安纳金被这突如其来的直白砸得张口结舌，“呃，嗯……当然，Master。你就像……呃，我的父亲，也是我最亲密的朋友，我当然爱你，为什么这么问？——我们快走吧。”

“是这样吗？”欧比旺仍旧背向他，“那么这次你能听听我的教导了吗？”

“我一直都有听从您的教导Master，可……好吧，你有什么计划？”

“他是对的。”欧比旺抄起手轻描淡写地说，“son说的是对的，宇宙现在是个倾斜的天平，这种不平衡才是祸患的根源。你应当跟我一起留下来，我们一起联手，只有这样才能为所有人带来真正的和平。”

安纳金后退几步，“嘿……你在说什么？你不是欧比旺。”

“当然是我。”

欧比旺说话时语带笑意，转过身居高临下地审视着年轻的天行者。火光照出他金黄色的瞳孔，安纳金看到青黑的冰裂纹爬上欧比旺的皮肤，像是被打上了某种图腾。他忍不住想起学徒时看过的书籍：当旧时人们征服一片土地，便在最显眼之处插上旗帜，建起族类的神像，以昭告众人，“此乃有主之地”。这种类比让他感到由衷地不适。

“欧比旺，他对施了什么魔咒？清醒过来，这不是你！”

“安纳金、安纳金，总是那么自以为是，总是冲动莽撞，对绝地教条不屑一顾。”欧比旺打断他的话。

“老实说，我受够了有你这么个徒弟——天选之子，哈，真让人头疼，每次你不听指挥私自行动，得要我来帮你圆谎应对大师们的盘问。”抱怨停顿片刻，欧比旺从高台上走下迫近安纳金的身侧，在他耳边低声道，“我知道你的秘密，我的徒弟。虽然你一直试图瞒着我，你和阿米达拉议员的秘密恋情。你知道，绝地委员会如果发现一定会把你除名的，不过现在看来倒是有了新的出路，只要你加入我们。”

“ **你们？** ”安纳金来不及思索如何在之后交待他和帕德梅的问题，“这太荒谬了，我永远不会加入黑暗面。”

“好吧，很不幸，他让我转告你，如果你不加入他，那他就会杀了我。”欧比旺轻快地笑起来，仿佛受到生命威胁的不是自己，“你会任由我被杀死吗，安纳金？”

天行者咬牙，“……我绝不会加入 **他** 的！”

“我以为你会和 **我** 站在一起，真让人失望。”欧比旺指责他时语气十分自私，状似苦恼地扶额，神情却几近冷淡，“如果是阿米达拉议员你会怎么选？”

“那……不一样！”

“没什么不一样。”

欧比旺在他身后懒懒地抬起手落在他肩膀上，食指隔着衣料在锁骨处来回滑动，坦然地说：“他告诉我一些意想不到的事，他能看穿你的想法。为什么不敢直面你的真实感受，安纳金？”

“这是你爱‘父亲’的方式吗？你想要操他，从你十五岁开始，或者更早的时候就已经有那么点想法了，但他竟然毫不知情。你是个天赋异禀的说谎者，我的徒弟。你的师父可从没有料到他会成为你青春期性幻想的对象。”

“他从来没有怀疑过在身后握着你的双手纠正姿势时你身体发烫是因为别的什么；他从来没有意识到你有时候很想用自己的家伙堵住他唠唠叨叨说教的嘴，捅到咽喉处直到他忍不住干呕，用眼泪向你求饶；他也从来没有设想过你晚上竖起精神屏障因为你有时会梦见把他操得尖叫哭泣然后急喘着醒过来，借着刚才梦境的余韵解决生理问题。”

“你会不会在清醒之后内疚地把脸埋进手心，唾弃自己背叛了纯洁的爱情，背叛你们的师徒关系，或者你想有一天让它变成现实？”

“……够了。”天行者小声地从牙缝里挤出两个字，耳根烫得通红。当欧比旺绕回到他的面前，安纳金瞪着他就像盯着一枚朝自己飞过来的烫手银币，他的手摸上腰间的光剑又垂下来，这让他看起来很是心虚。欧比旺一如既往抱着胳膊，好整以暇地打量他。

“我真想揍你！”安纳金放出虚弱的狠话，还是把光剑握在了手里，撇过头瓮声瓮气地控诉，“为什么你能把事情描述得好像跟你一点关系都没有……”

欧比旺还是听清了，他无所谓地耸耸肩，冲安纳金露出一个笑容，“说实话，我有点惊讶，但并不生气。没有人会拒绝安纳金天行者的好意，我也不会。”他将光剑拿在手里，惋惜地叹道，“不过可惜的是，我还是得杀了你，我的徒弟。”

欧比旺醒来的时候正躺在地上。

安纳金看着他时神色有些异样，“Master……？”

“我怎么了安纳金？”欧比旺一边试图撑起上半身坐起来一边问道，觉得脑袋像宿醉一样眩晕。安纳金在一旁蜻蜓点水般地扶了一把，又极快地撤回手。

“son好像迷惑了你，让你想要杀了我。”安纳金避重就轻地答道。欧比旺狐疑地盯着他泛起不正常红晕的脸，和阿索卡交换了一个眼神。

“好吧……看来我没有成功……”欧比旺的目光在安纳金身上游走一圈，完好无损。“也就是说我竟然打不过你。”

“也许是你潜意识里不愿意下杀手，你要知道……”安纳金将掉在地上的光剑递给欧比旺，事实上他们交手后不多时，元尊便到来了。他望着别处，嘴里溜出一句话，“你……我们爱着彼此。”

欧比旺打了一个哆嗦，“噢，这话我从你十岁以后就没再听过了，爱着我的徒弟。”

安纳金突然警觉地回头盯着欧比旺，硬着头皮问：“你对刚才的事有什么印象吗？”

欧比旺摇摇头反问，“我做了什么不太好的事？”

安纳金赶忙绕到他身后推着他的肩膀向前走，“不不不，一切都很好，我们现在要赶紧想办法阻止son才行。”

fin.


End file.
